


从良 05

by MARIAyu



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 15:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19087864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARIAyu/pseuds/MARIAyu





	从良 05

5-1

阿云嘎确实不明白’舆论’与’造势’这个两词会对实体经济有什么影响，毕竟他是做第二产业的，不大懂现代社会的那些风言风语的收益。

直到他听到了如下的对话，在他拿了方家的地产项目准许权之后

：

听说了吧，小方总的事儿

怎么讲？

他不讲规矩，把王刮皮的宝贝玩个半死

呔，那王老板不得抽了他的筋

怎不说得，可最近压下来的却是方家的地产项目，你说奇不奇怪

地产？王老板还有这样的基业

呵，他王刮皮要有这样的底子还用混这个圈？

那他这是……

不知道了吧，听说周家那个不能说的人回来了

你是说周……

可不能说，不能说

唉，那王老板是和周家沾上边了，怪不得连方老骨头都敢啃

他这是要拿周家造势呢，踩那么高你看他能不能跌个粉碎

啧，你倒是想踩，你踩得着吗？吃不着葡萄就说酸

讨打！

不过王老板现在的脸面见长，不知道下顿局儿咱俩还能不能去上

谁稀罕？

成，到时候请柬下来我邀别人了

那不行！

—

 

阿云嘎哭笑不得的翻着企划书，身旁的人和他嚼话

“王晰摆明着借您的光长他自己的脸面，闹的像咱们上赶着贴他……”被一个阴鸷的眼神杀住了嘴

阿云嘎的眼睛很好看，但在他压着眉骨看人的时候会在眼下缘留出一点点眼白，寒得像腊月里的冰溜子。

他身旁的人自知说错了话，掌了两个嘴巴退出去了。

阿云嘎给王晰打电话，要叫他来看看进度。他其实一直愿意挺着王晰的，刚来北京那几年虽然有点自顾不暇，但王晰要的那些他还是顾得上手，只不过王晰一直不愿领他的情，闷不吭声得都自己扛下来，他知道王晰早几年的外号不是王刮皮，而是

王破鞋。

然而知道他这个名号的，现在基本消失了，灰儿都没留下，除了阿云嘎和……

“晰哥，来找你说事儿。”

“忙着呢。”王晰那边应该是挂着免提，声音好像打老远传来

“那我去找你。”正巧阿云嘎一周没见郑云龙了，都怪王晰这档子破事儿，阿云嘎忿忿的直咬牙

“来吧。”王晰直直挂了电话。

 

下午的路不堵，春日的风也正好温热，柔柔的刮着阿云嘎的脸，顶透亮的舒服。

然而阿云嘎在王晰开门时被他家里淌出来的冷气一下冰了脚，不禁打了个寒颤，他冲着王晰吼道

“你他妈四月份开什么冷风。”

不用等王晰解释，阿云嘎就知道屋里这样的温度的原因。

王晰把客厅清了清，放了个好大的台子，肉眼可见的沉着寒气，而郑云龙赤着身子躺在上面，离好远都能看见他在打哆嗦。

王晰在郑云龙旁边切着鱼生，一片一片的往郑云龙身上码，还要垫上碎冰和萝卜丝，他一边把白金枪和赤贝用细竹筷摆出个花的样子，一边和阿云嘎说

“怎么样嘎子，来劲儿不。”

 

来你妈个屁。

阿云嘎是这样想的。

郑云龙身上的石膏已经拆了，换成了小一些的束缚，他躺在冒着凉气的台子上，身上盛满鱼肉和贝肉，还有一些点缀的紫苏叶子，他的颊上因寒冷而染上了酡色，含春的眼半睁着，一副任君采撷的样子。

不得不赞叹王晰的审美，他把郑云龙遭弄的美丽又残破，只想让人用削尖的竹筷划过他滑腻的肌肤，无人可以分清他与精贵的食材哪一个才是珍馐。

王晰拿着筷子，像是要给阿云嘎表演似的，他用筷子尖从郑云龙的唇开始，描过他好看的下颚，走过突起的喉结，全然不心疼的在他胸口正中留下了一道清晰入目的红色印记。

郑云龙的身体跟着王晰划过的筷子尖儿而颤抖，但他却一直艰难的克制着颤抖的起伏，为了让身上其他地方的食材不掉下去，直到王晰用细筷子夹住了他藏在鱼片下面的乳头，他无法克制的呻吟出声，

“啊嗯……”是情欲和难熬。

摆在他膝上的冰托因着他下意识的弓膝而散了，王晰毫不留情的用小木槌敲他的膝盖，低声呵斥

“别动。”

 

阿云嘎忍无可忍的把王晰推走，他搂着郑云龙的颈和腿，避开他有伤的那侧把他抱到自己身上，金贵的食材从郑云龙身上滚下，落了一地，一瞬间都灰扑扑的。郑云龙的背已经被冰成了大片的红色，手触过去阿云嘎觉得自己掌心热得滚烫。

郑云龙的意识已经不清醒，本能性的趋热让他往阿云嘎的怀里钻，他只想离热源更近一些，再近一些。

阿云嘎把怀中的猫儿拢了一拢，难能的露出些心疼的表情，把王晰看得直呲牙。

王晰蹙着眉，看着抱成团的俩人有些不高兴，他沉着嗓子训了一句

“糟践粮食。”

阿云嘎一面用自己给郑云龙升温，一面回瞪着王晰，他眸子里都要飞出两只鹰来叨王晰的眼。

王晰无奈的摊了摊手说

“正好你来了，帮龙儿洗个澡吧，我一人整不了。”

 

他们洗澡的配置有些奇怪，浴缸里一个，浴缸外两个。

郑云龙光着屁股和阿云嘎正面抱着，阿云嘎也没穿衣服，只有王晰套了个囫囵的大褂站在郑云龙背后举着花洒，用凉水一点点化开郑云龙背上的温度，淋了好一阵，郑云龙僵硬的四肢才化开，再缓缓升了水的温度，忙活了好半天才把人稳妥的放进盛满热水的浴缸里。

王晰随手往里扔了个浴球，对阿云嘎说

“你给他洗吧，我去煮些姜。”说罢便出去了。

 

阿云嘎认真的给郑云龙洗澡，他粗糙的指腹不放过郑云龙每一寸肌肤，仔仔细细清理着。郑云龙皮肤愈合能力很强，上次见时那些骇人的痕迹已经消得差不多，本是有伤口的地方也翻出了粉红色的新肉，阿云嘎心下松了一口气，目光也没那么沉了。

王晰家的浴缸应该是专门为郑云龙准备的，可以舒服的安放那快一米九的身子，郑云龙受伤的胳膊和腿搭在浴缸沿上，粉嫩的穴口就那样敞在水中，随着他的呼吸而翕动，明晃晃的惹得阿云嘎直吞口水。

阿云嘎强迫自己的视线挪开，重新回到郑云龙的脸上。此时他的脸上也回归了常态的潮红，他的皮肤很细腻，比琼脂还要通透，暖光下染着橘色，和双颊上的赤色交叠，是令人炫目的姿态，阿云嘎快要看得陷进去了。

 

 

 

5-2

郑云龙的神志被温暖拉回来，他一睁眼睛就对上阿云嘎的目光。

是没见过的，无法言说的情感。

比王晰哄骗他的时候还要温柔，比王晰给他唱歌的时候还要深情。

郑云龙为这样美好的陌生而尖叫，而恐惧。因为这不是王晰给他的，他不可以接受。

阿云嘎用唇的热度覆盖了郑云龙的惊呼，他噙着郑云龙的软嫩，缓缓的辗转的吻着，他小心翼翼的迈进浴缸，一条膝盖顶在了郑云龙腿间，固定住了他乱扭的身子，他一手捞着郑云龙的腰，一手扣着他的后脑，逐渐加深这个吻里的情愫。

阿云嘎从未如此温柔的吻过一个人，连周深也没有，所以理应闭眼沉浸在这样的芬芳之中，然而两个人却谁都没有闭眼， 郑云龙的眼睛睁的铜铃大，虹膜上写满了惊悚，阿云嘎自然不愿错过郑云龙这样的表情，便报以更深的回望。

 

郑云龙没有见过这样的眼神，更没尝过这样的吻。

王晰吻他的时候多是带有着教学性的，只是告诉他应该这样或那样的调动自己的唇，他的舌头应该用什么程度的力扫过男人的牙关，怎样的卷曲才能带来最撩人的快感。

而被别人吻的时候，不，那不算是亲吻，而是暴虐的带着占有的啃咬，可以不算在其内。

除了王晰以外，郑云龙从未被一个男人睡过两次。

而他眼前的人不仅睡过他两次，现在还在用柔软的唇吻他，他觉得他眼前漾起了粉红色，呼吸之间都是陌生的炽热，带着一股他不熟悉的味道。

可能是阳光的鲜活吧。

 

王晰的声音把郑云龙从窒息中解救出来，他靠在卫生间门口，瞥着把自己也洗进浴缸里的阿云嘎说

“亲够了吗？”他走过来，无情的打破初起的暧昧。

“我家龙儿可是收费的。”他撇了一眼阿云嘎已经顶在郑云龙穴口的肉茎，冷笑了声，拿起花洒调到最冷的温度冲着阿云嘎下体就喷过去。

“你他妈——”阿云嘎眼看着就要在浴室里和王晰撕打起来。

——

十分钟后。

阿云嘎坐在郑云龙身后给他吹头发，王晰在一勺一勺的给他喂姜丝可乐。

 

不知道是谁先吻了谁，不知道是谁先荡起淫欲的波。

阿云嘎小心翼翼地把郑云龙受伤的腿抬到肩上，一脸担忧的问王晰

“晰哥，他真养好了吗？”

“哪那么多废话。”王晰把自己的肉茎塞到了郑云龙嘴里，于此同时阿云嘎也用他的炙热挤开了郑云龙腿间的褶皱，一个挺腰把自己送到了郑云龙深处。

郑云龙上下两张嘴都被填满了，任他胸腔再起伏也发不出声，王晰和阿云嘎好像商量好的，交叠深入一丝喘息都不给他留。他的嘴被填满的时候他的穴里是空荡荡的，而他的穴肉被顶撞到堆积时，他的嘴却是可以呻吟的。

王晰骑在郑云龙身上，故意把阿云嘎挡得一干二净，郑云龙只能看见四条腿在他身上耸动。

阿云嘎射了一波，和王晰交换了位置。

王晰也不嫌弃，顶着阿云嘎的精液就肏了进去。

郑云龙的下体已经是无法描述的狼藉，他自己早就被干射了，前段的精液在耻毛里都有些风干的迹象，却又被后穴的炙热烫化了，王晰插得很快，把阿云嘎留在郑云龙体内的粘稠带出来些，在穴口咕嘟起粘腻的泡泡，白色的沫子也沾了王晰满腿，他用手揩了又抹回郑云龙的臀瓣上，发了狠的捏着他丰满的软肉往自己根上撞。

阿云嘎倒一反常态，用他又硬起来的肉茎挑着郑云龙的下巴，不往他嘴里放，因为他想多听一会儿郑云龙的浪叫。

阿云嘎发现王晰肏郑云龙的时候，比他肏郑云龙的时候叫的要浪。郑云龙的叫声不再有什么技巧，而是那种发自内心的舒爽和享受，阿云嘎可以感觉到郑云龙在用灵魂迎合着王晰的频率，他的眉是展的，眼是醉的，双颊是惹人的潮红，他微微张嘴，淫荡的喘把舌尖带出牙关，让人忍不住去吮吸甜香的蜜汁。

王晰在身后的耸动加剧，郑云龙被肏的整个人都颠了起来，阿云嘎怕他会咬到舌头，贴心的把自己的唇奉上，成为他的柔软的缓冲垫。

当身体被温柔和强硬的两种体验占据的时候，郑云龙的肉体已经被拆碎了，阿云嘎和王晰一人一口把他撕烂了吞进各自的腹中，只剩他孤独的灵魂在飘荡，不知该附着在谁的身上。

 

王晰把郑云龙的腿根掐到发青才射出来，热浪灼的郑云龙直弯腰，阿云嘎用手撸过自己的，也把带着腥膻的滚烫粘稠淋在郑云龙的脸上和颈上。

三个人都无力的跌在床上，阿云嘎和王晰对视一眼，异口同声

“得，白洗了。”

 

又是一番折腾才把郑云龙重新弄干净放回床上，王晰把他受伤的腿和手拆了又包一遍，给他煮了碗地瓜红枣的糖水。

澄黄的地瓜被炖的软烂，王晰把他们捣碎了吹凉了才喂到郑云龙嘴边。郑云龙吃了两块地瓜，含了一颗去了核的红枣，他不太喜欢嚼枣皮，王晰便伸手在他嘴边等着他把枣皮吐出来。

阿云嘎搂在郑云龙身后，垂着眼看王晰的这些动作，暗沉沉的不知道在想些什么。

王晰把郑云龙收拾妥了，自己开始穿衣裳梳头，全没把阿云嘎当外人，一边系着衬衫扣子一边说

“我出去一趟，你要不爱待着就先回去。”

便摸了钥匙就出门了。

 

阿云嘎抱了郑云龙一会儿，在他耳边絮语着

“绒绒。”

“绒绒。”

“绒绒。”

郑云龙烦的不行，把耳朵埋进枕头里，阿云嘎却把他捞出来，他又跌进那双眼中。

他听见他说

“我叫阿云嘎”

“阿——云——嘎——”

这是郑云龙记住的第三个名字。

 

王晰今晚是真的有事，他有家清吧在四环边上，他在那约了人谈事。

不过不是什么繁琐的商议，只要见了面，拿了钱叮嘱几句也就罢了。前后不过十分钟，王晰抬屁股就要走，他还没忘家里还有个惦记他枕边肉的饿狼，不过熟悉的前奏把他拉回吧台椅上。

是清清亮亮的少年音

“等待着你，

等待你慢慢的靠近我，

陪着我长长的夜到尽头，

别让我独自守候

……”

那音色渐渐变得纤细而婉转，是唱春的鸟儿，怀情的年少。

 

王晰眯着眼看过去，那男孩子是大学生模样，头发短短的看起来很硬，他带着黑框眼镜，一张巴掌大的脸上写满了未涉事的纯情。

王晰细细听着他唱，他可以听出来少年的嗓音有些紧涩，有些颤抖，像极了误入狼群的羔羊。

王晰不转眼的偏头问酒保这是谁

 

——周深，来这儿兼职赚学费的。

 

 


End file.
